human week
by MangaOtaku14
Summary: I'm not very good with summeries. Inuyasha turns human for a week! Have to wait for chapter two to find ut why. oh my friends and I appear in later chapters!
1. all nights end well, right?

First of all I need to say that this is my first fanfiction so don't be so critical on me in the reviews please. I'm only going to write 2 chapters and until you all give me lots of reviews.

Chapter 1- All nights end well, right?

It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was human again.

He was sitting in Kaede's hut and was looking into a mirror brought from

Kagome's time. Kaede had asked the group to stay at her hut for the

night as she was taking care of an ill child. Inuyasha was actually glad

because he was no use to the group; no claws, no Tesusaiga.

", Damn, I wish this night would end!", Inuyasha said out loud to

himself.

Inuyasha must have said something wrong because all of a sudden

he fell to the ground, face down. Kagome must have heard him when

he said ", damn!" and said "sit!" Outside Inuyasha heard Sango scream

and a whirl of her Hirikostu, and knew Miroku had grabbed Sango's

butt again. ", Dumbass pervert!", Inuyasha thought to himself

as he got back up and dusted himself off.

Back outside Sango and Miroku were arguing again. ", Idiot",

Shippo said with a meow in agreement from Kilala , Sango's cat

demon friend. Kagome was hurriedly getting Inuyasha's dinner so she

wouldn't have to listen to them argue anymore and she went inside.

Even though he was human Inuyasha could hear the footsteps

coming and the smell that was coming closer.

", What did you "sit" me for?", Inuyasha said as Kagome walked

in. ", Did I do something wrong?" ", No", Kagome said ", I was

telling Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to si…….," almost saying the word again.

", But I realized too late and you were in the dirt after I said it. So I'm

sorry, ok?"

", Ok, I actually forgive you this time," Inuyasha said timidly.

Kagome handed him his dinner. ", After you're through with that why

Don't you turn in early?" ", Why should I?" Inuyasha asked.

", Everyone wants to get started early on Jewel shard hunting

tomorrow," she answered. ", Inuyasha's so mild mannered when he's

human," Kagome thought ", That's what makes him sooo cute and cuddly

at times," and headed outside. After Inuyasha scarfed down his dinner he followed

pursuit.

Inuyasha hopped into a tree and went to sleep.

I thought I would end there so review please!


	2. next morning

Ok since no one review my last chapter I'll write more

Ch 2: Next morning

Next morning Inuyasha was first to wake. He pulled out Kagome's mirror and when Inuyasha saw himself yelled. All of a sudden everyone was jolted awake by the loud yell.

", What was that?" Shippo asked.

", I don't know", Miroku said. ", Kagome", Sango said ", why don't you call up to Inuyasha? I think that was him." ", Inuyasha!", Kagome cried", If you're up there come down now!"

When there was no answer Kagome decided to try "sit!", and it worked. Inuyasha

came crashing back down to earth. When Kagome saw the black hair, she knew why

he hadn't come down and gasped. Inuyasha was still human!

"Damn it!", Inuyasha said ", I should have listened to Myoga about the curse of the

Tetsusaiga!" ", What curse?", everyone cried.

Ok I can stop there because I like cliffies! Review!


	3. the curse and the bet

Ok thank you for the two reviews I got. Here's the explanation of the curse

Ch 3 the curse and the bet

Last time: ", What curse?", everyone cried.

This time: It was followed by the crack of Miroku's skull against Sango's Hirikostu.

For the second time in 24 hours Miroku had grabbed Sango's butt again. ", You hentai!", Sango cried ", You are such a stupid dumbass!" Miroku had done it real good this time, because she slapped him again with her hand.

", Oh come on you're over doing this time!", Miroku explained.

", Idiot", Shippo said ", and I'll say it again idiot!" Kilala meowed in agreement

possibly saying idiot in her own way. ", I will ask you again Inuyasha", Kagome said ", what curse?" ", If some people will shut up!", said Inuyasha emphazing on people ",

I might tell you."

Miroku and Sango had quieted down and to sit down with Inuyasha who had pulled

Himself into a sitting position. ", Well you know how the strap of the Tesusaiga is always trying to peel off?", Inuyasha began. ", Yes , go on" everyone cried in unison.

", There is a parchment scroll spell under there." Inuyasha continued. ", My father

knew that I would go search out the Shikon Jewel. He wanted to test me. Before

I could become full demon, I was to stay human for a week to see if I could withstand

it."

"So, Inuyasha", Miroku said "What are you going to do since you're useless without your claws and…", he never finished his sentence because Inuyasha hit him on the head. " And what did you do that for?" Miroku finished "I felt like it" Inuyasha said.

" You know that one bet you made me?" Inuyasha said turning to Kagome. " Which one?" Kagome replied ", I made you lots of bets." "You know" Inuyasha answered " the one that I couldn't make it in your time for a week?"

"You're not" Kagome exclaimed " possibly thinking about taking me up on it are you?" " Yes and as Miroku said " Inuyasha acknowledging why he hit Miroku " I'm no good without claws and Tesusaiga. So why not?" "Well I guess it's alright but I don't know how mom would like it" Kagome said.

" We'll know when we get there now won't we?" Inuyasha said with a smirk, and headed inside. He started gathering Kagome's things. Inuyasha also picked up his Tesusaiga shivered as he did so.


End file.
